RunAWay
by Tainted Fire
Summary: Rika has been forced to be a model for as far back as she can remember, now she wants to finish high school like a normal teen. Between making (few) friends and (many) enemies, never did she expect to meet Ryo. Such as life down the Runway. Ryuki ^_^
1. Chapter 1

****

Run(A)Way 

By: Tainted Fire

-Chapter One-

*BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ*

Ryo shifted in his bed, yawning widely. As his cerulean eyes adjusted to the light, he glared at his alarm clock, which still was sounding the loudly annoying wake-up call. He slammed a fist on the 'off' button and put an end to its torturous drone. Ryo slid out of the comfortable sheets and made way for another school day. Yes, it was Monday. The Monday that brought each high school student back from winter vacation and marked the start of a new semester. He donned a green turtle neck shirt and a pair of blue jeans before heading from his room to the kitchen. 

__

"…And in other news, super-model Rika Nonaka is taking a sabbatical from her runway touring and has decided to finish her senior year in a public school. She will be arriving in—" 

Ryo shook his head as he turned off the small, kitchen television. _Dad must have left it on…_ he thought. _Why would anyone want to report on some model? The newscasters must have been starving for a good story._

The chestnut-haired teen grabbed several slices of bread and stuck them into the toaster-oven. He failed to stifle a yawn and let his thoughts drift to his friends. _I wonder how Takato is? Last I talked to him, was before he went to his relatives' house with his family. Hmm… his family… man what I'd do for some of his parents' bakery food right about now… Kazu went to that card game regional or whatever it was… let's see… Henry was visiting his grandfather and Kenta went to a camp—_The timer on the oven jarred him out of his thoughts. After getting a plate, he slathered strawberry jam onto the crispy toast and sat down at the table to eat. 

Upon finishing his breakfast, Ryo's thirteen-year-old sister clamored down the stairs in her pajamas, carrying an opened teen girl magazine. The girl sat down at the table, obviously engrossed with the article and paid him no attention. 

Ryo rolled his eyes and sarcastically remarked, "Good morning, Ryo! Well, Good morning to you sister dear. How might you be this fine morning big brother? I happen to be just fine, thanks for asking." 

He paused, and waited. 

And no reply. 

Curious to see what was so interesting, he looked over his sister's shoulder to find-- 

RIKA NONAKA

__

Super-model _Student_

--as the title. He groaned, not wanting to hear any more about the teenage model, and made his way up the stairs to finish getting ready for the day. 

Rika glared at her mother, agent, the news reporters, cameramen, and the bodyguard.

"So Ms. Nonaka, how does it feel to be a normal teenager for once in your life?" a reporter chuckled.

__

Like that's funny? I'm not a normal teenager. I never will be. I hate this. I hate my life. I hate my mother for doing this to me. I hate my grandmother for not opposing to this. I hate my father for being an explorer in Africa. I hate... let's face it, I hate everything.

"Rika," her mother said softly, "answer the man."

"I can never be a normal teenager, especially with _you_ people around," she responded coldly. "My life isn't some open book for everyone to read, I _do_ want and _need_ privacy."

Acting like they hadn't heard, the cameras continued to flash and a woman from the Cosmopolitan asked, "Ms. Nonaka! Ms. Nonaka! What influenced your clothing choice? Are you trying to start another new trend? What should we call this, the grunge look?"

Rika sighed irritably, for she knew the question would arise. _Why did I choose to wear baggy pants and a shirt with a broken heart on it? Why didn't I put on make-up today? Because this is how I_ would _dress if I didn't have disgusting people like you crawling up my back._

"Call it whatever you want," was the short, curt reply. A look from her agent and mother made her put on a fake smile and say, "Now if you'll excuse me, I certainly do not want to be late for my homeroom class!" _I hate this._

The bodyguard cleared the way to the limousine waiting for her and the strawberry-haired beauty slung a messenger-bag backpack over her shoulder and made her way through the crowd. 

The driver opened the side door for her and her mother (was accompanying her) and they slide into the leather seats. The driver shut the door and the bodyguard went into the front with him. 

"Now, I want you to be on your best behavior. And don't pick any fights! Remember what happened last time?" 

__

Of course I remember. The kid pissed his pants before I was through with him. I should try that again.

"Mother, that was in fifth grade. I think I can handle myself."

__

The question is, can they _handle_ me? she chuckled to herself. 

"Good. I'm going to go in with you and make sure you're all settled, okay?" Rika turned her head from the window to stare icily at her mother. Not noticing the look her daughter was giving her, Mrs. Nonaka continued. "You're going to make friends and you're going to be nice to them." 

__

Oh great, she's demanding things now.

"You're not going to sulk around all day and you're not going to fall asleep in class." 

__

Good, is the lecture over? Rika thought tauntingly.

"And I want you to be nice to Mr. Kamiya."

Rika's lavender eyes widened in shock. "What?! Why is Taichi coming along? I don't need a bodyguard at _school_!"

"That's what you'd expect! But that's the first place people would try to attack a celebrity like you. No arguments, Mr. Kamiya goes with you and that's final. You're lucky enough that I allow to attend a _public_ school." Rika crossed her arms and let a scowl span her features. "It's cold outside. Put on your new sweater."

"I didn't _bring_ my new sweater." _I left in my never-ending closet at the back where it's labeled 'Things I Will Not Wear Because I Hate You and Your Fashion'._ Little did her mother know, she _had_ labeled the layers of her closet with rude and sometimes obscene remarks. Her tailor did not appreciate her organization and her labels. Rika pulled out a hooded sweater-jacket she ordered from a random store online and shoved both arms in it roughly. 

__

"Where in the _world_ would you find such clothing sweetheart? I didn't even know you had this kind of… street wear." 

__

Grunge, street wear, next thing you know, Taichi will be laughing because I look normal.

The limousine stopped abruptly and the car door was opened for her. She smirked at the sight of the school campus and the people milling around doing retakes at her. 

__

Yep, I can control this school by the end of next week. 

Whispers about her, what she was wearing, her mother, the limousine, and other miscellaneous comments made her mother grab her hand to pull her closer. Taichi Kamiya, her personal bodyguard, walked briskly out of the car and in front of Mrs. Nonaka and Rika. 

Taichi had always been there with Rika since she started wanting to go out to do things like normal children were raised. And to Rika, that had been forever. Taichi was her mentor, fatherly figure, and best friend. On a normal basis, he was carefree and fun loving around Rika; but it was only for her. He took his job of security for the famed seventeen-year old extremely serious, which was most unusual for Rika to see his "split-personalities". She couldn't sit down and talk with him, _really_ talk. Then again, no one could really talk with Rika. Sure, Taichi could tell her moods and the way she would talk about someone or something to give her his advice and comments, but there would never be a logical response back. He knew this and didn't bother to pry. One thing he would always tell her was: _"One day, there'll be some boy you fall COMPLETELY head-over-heels for and you won't _have _a choice but to open up, because you know why?" And she would always respond with a varied, "No, why don't you tell me, gogglehead?" Taichi would continue, "You won't want to not talk with him!" _And that was the norm of their friendship. Odd as it might be, it was there. For that, Rika had always cherished it secretly.

The trio made their way up the courtyard of the school and made heads turn once again at their arrival. Rika flushed red in embarrassment at her mother's stranglehold on her hand and shook it loose. 

"Rika, darling, are you positively sure about this? I don't think I trust this children."

Rika sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yes _mother_." Rika heard a stifled snicker in front of her, and she noticed Taichi was having a hard time keep his straight face in such a harmless setting. Mrs. Nonaka, however, failed to hear the young man as she was concentrating on the other people beginning to stare. 

Even though Rika had no visible emotions, she still had the feminine urge to think about the kawaii boys here at the public school. She began to scold herself when she passed a boy with tan skin, thick brown hair, and the brightest azure eyes she had ever seen. _Now,_ he _is gorgeous._ Immediately after the thought, she scowled once more and focused on the back of Taichi's black suit jacket. 

Taichi opened the door for her and she and her mother walked in, soon to be followed by Taichi. They went to the attendance office and were greeted exuberantly by the principle of the school. 

"Mrs. Nonaka! What a pleasure it is to be meeting you! And the famous Rika in person!"

"Yes, well, I just wanted to make sure my Rika didn't have any problems getting in. I'm sure you've been aware of Rika's bodyguard, Mr. Taichi Kamiya. I am having him accompany Rika to her classes for… security reasons."

"Of course, Mrs. Nonaka. Rika's teachers have been notified."

"And everything is in order?"

"That is correct."

"Then I'll be leaving. Good-bye Rika, sweetie! Have a good day at school and mind Mr. Kamiya!" A bell sounded from the PA system and the morning announcements came on. 

"Well then, I'll just give you your schedule here and a pass excusing the tardiness." The principle handed two slips of paper to Rika and bid her farewell and luck.

__

What do I need luck for? 

Once outside the office and into the desolate hallway, Rika looked down at her schedule.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 1st Calculus 512 2nd English IV 362 3rd Creative Writing 748 4th Physics 120 4C Lunch 5th World History 564 6th Physical Education Girls PE Gym - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"So what's first?" Taichi asked.

"Calculus," Rika replied.

"Wait… didn't you already study calculus with that private tutor two years ago?"

Rika snorted unladylike. "That was the highest math course this pathetic school could offer."

"Well, where to?"

"Room 512." 

Taichi walked over to the school map plastered on the wall. "We should head down this hall and to the building across the path."

"I don't want to do this," Rika sighed.

Taichi grinned. "Hey! But I thought you said that you wanted to finish your senior year in a normal school? What is it, are you nervous?"

Rika furrowed her eyebrows and nearly yelled, "What do you think, gogglehead? Am I _ever_ nervous?" Her voice carried and echoed throughout the hallway. 

The big haired man mock tip-toed down the hall a ways and whispered, "Shhhhhh! We don't want to disturb the classes!"

"Get over yourself, Taichi." 

But Tai had succeeded what he had wanted to do, which was break the tension he knew Rika held even if she wouldn't admit or show. He opened the glass door for her then followed the temperamental teen across to the next building. 

The bodyguard put on a straight face before proceeding to pull out his black sunglasses and placing them on his face despite the fact that they were indoors. To this, Rika laughed openly. "What are you _doing_?"

In a slightly deeper tone he replied, "What are _you_ doing? Nah, seriously though, I think I look the part of the tough bodyguard who don't take nothing! Aw yeah! Dat's right, ba-bee! Tai is in da house!" Rika smirked and closed her eyes, shaking her head. "All right! Room 512! Allow me," he said as he opened the door and what Rika dubbed his "game face" on.

A woman, apparently the teacher, walked up to her and the students looked up from their paperwork. Rika handed the teacher the pass and she nodded. "Class, I'm sure you all know Ms. Rika Nonaka from the news, magazines, etc. I would like you to make her feel welcome to our school. Please take the empty outside seat next to Ryo. Ryo, if you'd raise your hand?" 

Rika noticed it was the boy she had seen outside the school, and he didn't look to pleased to be seeing her. 

"Er… Ms. Rika?" the teacher questioned hesitantly.

"What?" 

"Who might this be?" She gestured towards Taichi.

"Him? That's Taichi… um, my bodyguard." The statement sent whispers into the classroom of students. Rika rolled her eyes and sat next to the boy named Ryo. Tai stood alertly next to Rika.

"Okay class, let's continue the worksheet I handed out. Remember, it's due at the end of the period." The auburn-haired woman walked up to Rika with a worksheet in hand. "Here you go. If you need any help, just ask. Mr. Taichi, would you like a chair?"

"I would appreciate that Mrs.…" he trailed off.

"Oh, I'm Ms. Takenouchi. Sora, if you'd like." She blushed crimson slightly and Rika noticed a tint of red beneath the sunglasses of her bodyguard. Sora pushed a chair Tai's way before heading back to her desk. 

__

I've already learned this! Rika thought as she finished the sheet within the next ten minutes. She sighed upwards, which blew her bangs up for a moment then raised her hand.

"Having trouble?" Ryo whispered, almost in a mocking tone. He was just about fed up with the nonsense of her coming to their school and her "tragic" story of wanting a normal life.

Rika cast a superior look his way and asked, "What is there to do after finishing?" She was about to add to that, but it was her first day here and she didn't want to get a referral sent home. It would just wait her time with her mother's lecturing and whatnot. 

Ms. Takenouchi looked astounded, as did the rest of the class. 

"What? _Why_ do you people keep staring at me like I'm diseased or something?"

Sora seemed to ignore the comment. "Well… you should turn it into the tray up here and perhaps find something else to do."

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Yes, of course… just don't take too long."

Taichi stood up and followed her to the door when she stopped. "I don't need you coming to the _bathroom_ with me!" she complained rather loudly. 

"Ms. Nonaka," Tai began in a monotonous voice, "it is my duty to protect you at all times—"

"Forget it then! I'll just piss in my pants for everyone to see, because I can't get any privacy _anyway_!" she stormed walking back to her seat with Taichi at her heels. "And _WHAT_ are you people _staring_ at?" 

With a sharp reprimand from Sora, the class continued to work. 

__

What is this chick's problem? Ryo thought bewilderedly. "Nice outburst, Ice Princess," he found himself saying to her. 

Rika only scowled at the good-looking guy. 

"You know," he continued to whisper to her, "you've got a lot of nerve showing up here and disrupting—"

"You know what, I don't care about your opinion of me, so butt out," Rika retorted harshly. 

Ryo shook his head, but turned back to his paper. 

Taichi tapped her shoulder and mouthed 'Should I say something to him?'

Rika thought for a split second before smirking and side glancing over to Ryo. 'I can handle him,' she mouthed back. 

__

Yep, I can control this school by the end of next week.

Well, that's the first chapter. Sorry there wasn't much interaction between Ryo and Rika, but there will be next chapter. Any reviews are appreciated; I like to know what you think. 

Non-Taiora fans: Please note that there will not be much Taiora because the fic is focused on being a Ryuki. If you flame me for it, that's okay… but if you didn't say anything about it, I would be extremely grateful. 

The next installment should be up in a few days ('cause summer vacation rocks!) so expect it out soon.   
~TF tainted_fire@hotmail.com –want me to email you when I post on this fic? Just leave your email address and I'll write you :D  
AIM: taintedfire11


	2. Chapter 2

**Run(A)Way**

**By: Tainted Fire**

**-Chapter One-**

"Rika? Could I speak with you for a moment?" Ms. Takenouchi asked as the rest of the students filed out the classroom. 

"Yeah. What is it?" Rika replied shortly.

"Well, I'm just trying to give you a fair warning. The other teachers might not appreciate your outbursts when they are giving class. I realize that in this different setting you'll be experiencing some difficult times, but please understand it's not everyday when one meets a celebrity."

"Thanks for the advice, I'll keep it in mind," she returned sarcastically. The calculus teacher frowned slightly, but said nothing.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow, Rika. Good-bye now! And you too, Mr. Taichi!"

Taichi grinned and pulled off his sunglasses. He took Sora's hand, kissing it briefly. "A pleasure meeting you Sora, and just call me Tai." He winked and joined Rika, who was impatiently waiting by the door. 

Once out in the hall, Rika exclaimed, "What was all that about?"

"What are you talking about? Ms. Takenouchi or the bathroom?"

"BOTH! Are you here to completely _ruin_ my life worse than it already is? I can't stand this for much longer!"

"C'mon Rika! You know I have to do my job. And I _promise _not to embarrass you in front of your classmates, okay? Can't a guy flirt a little?" All the response he got was assorted grumbles. "Well, what class is next?"

"English in room 362." The pair walked down the hallway full of jittery, chatting teenagers not communicating for several moments.

"So do you still have to go to the bathroom?"

Rika sent a cool glance his way before running into someone's back. Coincidentally, it was Ryo from her first period class. He spun around and smirked. "Looks like you're a bit more graceful on the runway, Ice Princess." 

"Well if there weren't idiots like you standing in the middle of the hallway, I wouldn't have bumped into you!" Rika growled. 

"Oh don't mind Ryo," a girl said dismissing the good-looking boy. "Hi, my name's Jeri! You must be Rika, right?" The teen in question shook her head affirmatively. "Welcome to our school! Are you having trouble finding your way?"

Now that she thought about it, Rika had no clue as to where her next class was. "A little," she admitted uncomfortably. 

"Well, let's see what your next class is" Jeri stood next to Rika to look at her schedule. "We've got next hour together! If you walk with us, we'll be heading that way too." 

"Okay, thanks," Rika said awkwardly. She expected Jeri to ask a question to the extent as So what's it like being a super-model?' but it never came. 

"Oh, by the way, this is Takato," a boy with messy light-brown hair and goggles waved cheerfully, "and this is Henry," a small, reserved smile came from the navy-haired boy, "and Kenta and Kazu they never stop playing card games," she ended with a sigh.

The two last mentioned were arguing about a particular card. "No way! I wouldn't trade a pathetic Renamon for a Stingmon _any_ day!" the one with a visor on his head exclaimed.

"Renamon is worth it! Please, Kazu?" Kenta whined.

"No way, dude! That card doesn't even evolve to anything!" 

"Well, I've had enough of this. Let's get to class before we're late!" Jeri suggested. The small group made their way to the classroom with Jeri and Rika in front, Jeri talking nonstop and flanked by Taichi (whom Kenta and Kazu seemed to admire goofishly). 

"And _don't_ try any of the taco salad, it might look good, but last month Shin got food poisoning from it!" Jeri went on. 

Rika laughed to herself and smiled outwardly. _She's so happy. How can anyone be that happy?_ Rika thought incredulously.

Tai bit back a smile; he was having entirely too much fun seeing Rika with this girl. _Who knows, she might be good influence on Rika_

Once they reached the English room, the teacher stopped Rika and handed her some papers. "I'd like you to get these signed by your parent or guardian. Get them back by tomorrow. Sit in the first desk in the front that is empty."

Rika knew from the demands of the teacher, he wasn't going to be one to look forward to. She handed the papers to Taichi, who proceeded to fill them out. Mrs. Nonaka had Taichi and Rika's grandmother as her guardians ("just in case mom kicks the bucket" Rika overheard once). 

"If you remember from our last discussion, we would be working on poetry. For the warm-up today, write a free-style poem."

After some time, the male teacher stopped everyone. "Let's read our poems aloud. How about we hear one from our new celebrity, Ms. Nonaka?" 

Rika grit her teeth and stood up in front of the students.

"We are the scrapped generation,

Forgotten, despised, and forlorn.

Our parents took pills not to have us;

A third of us never got born.

Don't ask why we're sullen or angry;

You never could handle the truth.

Just ask what you've done

To your daughter or son.

Just ask what you've done to your youth." 

[AN: I found this poem in the book Firestar by Michael Flynn.]

Ryo studied the girl in the front of the class, sitting down from her stunned audience. _Maybe there's more to her then I thought maybe she's just alone?_ He ran a hand through his chestnut colored hair and thought he should apologize. _She probably_ is _trying to live like a normal teenager I really was too rough on her, I should say I'm sorry. Besides, Jeri likes her well enough._

Nothing eventful happened during Rika's next to periods, but she was becoming sleepy by her lunch period. She found an empty table to sit at and Taichi sat across from her. 

"I'm going to get some food, do you want anything while I'm up?" Tai asked.

"I don't want anything, not that hungry. But I'll go and get a coke for myself." 

"Okay, but don't go wandering off without me," he scolded mockingly. 

Rika rolled her eyes and took out her wallet. She walked over to the vending machine and read the label saying: Takes coins, 1s, and 5s. 

_Oh spare me! I don't have any pocket change!_ She glanced down at the credit cards and fifty-dollar bills. 

"You need help?" a voice asked her. She turned her head to see Ryo, who was grinning playfully. 

"No, for your information, I rather die of thirst."

"Listen Rika, I just want to say I'm sorry for this morning. Okay?"

"Okay, whatever"

"Here," he handed her two quarters, "you owe me tomorrow." He smiled at her once more and walked back to his group of friends. 

Rika rolled her eyes and pushed the coins in the slot. _Wow. My first money-borrowing transaction. Woo-pee,_ she thought sarcastically. She headed back to the table with her coke and Taichi sat back down with a tray full of food. Rika stuffed her wallet back in her bag and pulled out two piles of Digimon cards.

"Aw Rika! Right now? Isn't that kind of embarrassing?"

"No."

"Can't you find someone else to play with?"

"You're the only one I've _ever_ battled Tai, get over it. I don't think Ms. Takenouchi has this lunch anyway," she teased lightly.

"Okay," he sighed in defeat, picking up his card deck. They each shuffled their decks and drew cards. 

By now, a few kids began gathering around the two and some (namely Kenta and Kazu) taking bets on the winner. 

"Ha! You're in for it now!" Taichi declared putting down an Agumon card. Rika rolled her eyes and put down her trademark card, Renamon.

"Going for trademarks? I might as well too," the strawberry-haired girl said airily. 

[10 minutes later]

(Because TF doesn't know how to play the game ,)

"Holy crap! He evolved the Agumon to Metalgreymon!" Kenta exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yeah, that puny Renamon doesn't stand a chance," Kazu added.

"I don't know guys she might have something up her sleeve," Ryo commented. 

Rika drew a card and smirked. "You're finished."

Rika put down a biomerge digivolution card, turning her Renamon card into a higher level than the Metalgreymon of Tai's.

Kazu looked astonished and nearly screamed, "That card is like so rare!"

"I win, Tai." Taichi hung his head in mock defeat, then gathered his cards in a pile.

Rika pulled all her cards together and soon noticed the particularly large crowd around her and Taichi. 

"Wow! That was amazing!" Kazu exclaimed. "I bet you could even beat Ryo!"

The strawberry-haired girl flushed from puzzlement and continued gathering her cards. _It's only digimon I've never gotten attention from just playing cards something I actually_ enjoy, she thought suddenly.

"Nah, even with those cards, I could still beat her," Ryo claimed offhandedly. 

A new voice scoffed, "Don't you think playing cards is so _childish_?" A girl with long sky-blue hair and stunning emerald colored eyes pushed her way through the crowd with three other girls at her side. "Oh, my gosh! Rika Nonaka, the _super-model_ is playing with _digimon_ cards! You're so like, _weird_ in person."

"And who the hell are you?" Rika demanded.

"I am the daughter of Sugiki Harfon, multi-_millionaire,_" she stressed. 

"Like money has anything to do with anyone."

Ignoring Rika's comment about money, she continued, "I am the heiress to his fortune, I am Winona Harfon."

"Big frickin deal, so you have money. Nobody cares about your opinion," Rika scowled.

"You _should_ care about my opinion, my father could buy you and sell—"

"Excuse me? Who exactly do you think you're talking to?"

"Some pathetic model wanting to lead a "normal life" you're insane, most people would kill to be a model. Not like you who has to go off from the perfect life—"

At about this time, Rika had heard enough from Winona. She leapt from her seat and punched the girl in the face. Winona flew back from the unexpected force and landed on her side. Rika was about to go through with a follow-up kick, but someone held her back. 

"Let me go!" Rika struggled under the other person's stronger grip. She flung her head back to see Ryo as her captor and Taichi standing on the sidelines unsure of what to do. "Get off of me!"

"Calm down, Rika!" Ryo whispered frantically to her. "You don't want to get in trouble, do you?"

"I don't care! Taichi, get him off me!"

But before Tai could do anything, some of the teachers began breaking up the crowd. That, however, did not stop Winona from lunging at Rika, attempting to claw at her. She managed to scrap Rika on her cheek, drawing blood, but Taichi had that covered, and grabbed the enraged teen before she could inflict any more damage. 

The principle strut briskly into the cafeteria and observed the scene before her. "Winona, Rika, Ryo, to my office. Now!"

Ryo released Rika, as Taichi released Winona and all four followed the normally calm instructor to her office. 

"I don't have to hear anything from any of you, all three will have a weeks worth of detentions starting today after school. If anything else like this happens, the consequences will be more severe."

Ryo began to protest, "But I—"

"I don't want to hear it. My decision is final."

"Ma'am, maybe you should really listen to the boy, he didn't have anything to do with this," Taichi explained.

"Really! A professional like yourself, Mr. Kamiya?" the principle sound aghast. "How dare you tell me how to run my school? I do believe you _should not_ be taking sides in this matter, even if it is against your own protectee."

Ryo shot a look of gratitude towards Taichi, even though he didn't change the matter. 

"Now then, you are dismissed."

Winona shot Rika a venomous glare before heading out the door quickly.

_Stupid Missy Rich Bitch I'll get her back._

Once outside the office, Rika yelled at Ryo, "Why did you hold me back, jerk?"

Ryo raised an eyebrow and asked, "I assumed you wanted to make a good first impression, didn't you?"

"Listen pal, don't _ever_ assume anything about me ever again. Got that?"

"Well, I was only trying to help" the brunette trailed off.

"I don't _need_ your help," she shot back.

"Come on Taichi, let's go."

"Go where?" Taichi asked confusedly. 

"To my next class, stupid!"

"Which is?"

"It's history in room 564."

"Hey," Ryo said cheerfully, "that's my next class too!"

"Oh brother" Rika muttered.

"I'll show you where it is," he offered.

"I told you already, I don't need your help!"

"Maybe we should follow him" Tai murmured. 

"Fine," she growled warningly, "but don't think I couldn't have gotten there on my own." 

"Come on, it's this way." Ryo started down a hallway with Rika and Taichi trailing him. "So Rika" the teen boy began. "Where did you learn to punch like that? That was pretty amazing for a girl, and considering your background"

"I have to defend myself sometimes," Rika replied dryly. "It's not all make-overs and dresses for models."

"Oh I see. I enjoyed watching you and your bodyguard's digimon battle. That was some strategy." He received no reply. "Say do you think we might be able to get together and play digimon cards some time? It might be fun."

"No, I don't think so."

"Okay, well you're probably busy and all, so I understand. Here we are! Mrs. Koli's world history class. She's a lot of fun, you'll probably enjoy it."

"Don't assume anything," Rika grumbled while passing Ryo through the doorway. 

"Oh hello there! You're my new student, aren't you? Well have a seat next to Ryo, since you're both late. Which is there a reason for?"  


"Yeah, we were in the principal's office," Ryo explained wearily. 

"Oh my, whatever for?"

"That's not really any of your business," Rika said quietly as she sat down next to the happy-go-lucky boy who seemed too perfect.

_Why am I already stuck with him on the first day in this hellhole?_ Rika thought frustratingly. 

"Now, as I was saying, for the next month, each one of you is going to work with a partner to do an economics assessment. You'll plan out a shop or a similar work area and "run" it, pay "taxes", and will be graded by your success and shop detail. There are things you must research and buy, which are listed on the sheet on your desk. Now you can find a partner by yourselves, but choose carefully! Sometimes you won't work well with your friends. Okay, go!" 

People scrambled around, wanting to get to their friends first. 

Ryo flashed Rika a dazzling smile. "See? Told you this class was fun."

"Whatever"

Taichi leaned down and whispered in Rika's ear, "You should get a partner before you're forced to be with someone."

"I'll be forced to be with someone whether I choose or it's the leftover," Rika sighed in annoyance.

"Okay, does everyone have a partner?" Mrs. Koli asked. 

"No," came from Rika and another girl. She wasn't very good-looking and she had no fashion sense whatsoever (not that Rika cared anyway). 

"Well there you go! Maki and Rika can be partners."

Involuntarily, Rika stole a glance over at Ryo for some reason and he gave her a grin and a thumbs-up.

An odd place to stop, but hey  
  
Koji Imate: Thanks!  
19rika: Will do.  
Ruki Kamiya: Glad you like it!  
Baby Angel Wings: Lol, some demands, eh? I'll go check out your fics, kay? ^_^  
Arabella Silverbell: Thanks!  
Sonydjsnmix: Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it. ^_^  
  
Well, I have a cello thingy tonight, but I'll be working on this fic tomorrow... so tell me what you think!  
~TF tainted_fire@hotmail.com  
AIM: taintedfire11  
  
*waves to Junbug* ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Run(A)Way**

**By: Tainted Fire**

**-Chapter Three-**

_Finally, the last period of the day_ Rika thought wearily. She glanced over at Taichi, who was strutting along side her. _Taichi probably isn't thrilled with the idea of "attending" school, oh well. _

_That's his problem._

The pair walked through the doors of the girls' gym and noticed most of the students wandering through a door labeled Dressing Rooms'. 

"Hey Rika, I forgot to mention this before," Tai began.

"What is it _now_?" the fiery-tempered teen demanded.

"I have this note here saying you're not allowed to participate in any of the activities. It's from your mother. She told me she doesn't want you scraping, bruising, or injuring yourself."

"So what am I supposed to do? _Sit_ on the sidelines and do nothing? Gee, that sounds like fun," she noted sarcastically.

"Well, what can you do about it?" Taichi sighed.

Rika raised a delicate brow before gently taking the note out of Tai's hand. She read it over once, then looked at him accusingly. Without taking her eyes of her bodyguard, she slowly crumpled the paper into her mouth, where she proceeded to chew it. She gave him a smug look and nodded her head slightly before swallowing the soggy wad of stationary paper.

"That," she paused, "is what." She strolled off, leaving her mentor to wonder. 

"Nonaka, right?" a burly woman asked.

_Must bet the coach, what a slob how can_ she _possibly be teaching physical education?_ "Yeah."

"You'll need to purchase a uniform. They cost fifteen dollars, if you don't have the money today, I'll excuse you from class today."

Rika rolled her eyes and whipped out a fifty. "Got change?" she asked mockingly. 

Once dressed in her new pair of itchy gym shorts and a shirt with the enlarged, overly enthusiastic school mascot printed on the front in the school's colors, she joined the rest of the girls for the warm-up stretching and roll-call.

"Okay, who's not here today?" a different coach (than the one Rika bought the uniform from) yelled to the masses. 

"Coach Motimiya?" [A/N: Yes, this is Jun, . I couldn't help myself! Lol] "Winona went home early!" 

Rika turned her head to see the three girls who were with the one who she punched. "Yeah, she probably went home to cry to her daddy. Fix my face daddy! Fix my face!' Give me a break" Rika muttered under her breath. The few girls situated around her snickered. 

"Anyone else missing?" Coach Motimiya asked. There was no response. "Great! Now, since I let you watch the football team practice last semester-" Rika groaned inwardly "-we'll have to actually _do_ something today." Moaning and curses were heard through the echoes of the gym. "I know, I want to watch those cutie guys too-" Rika stared at the odd woman with disbelief "-but we're going to play kickball! So, I want the left half of the room to be kicking and I want the right half to be pitching." 

Rika was on the left half of the room, so she went over with her temporary team to kick. The first girl bunted the red rubbery ball towards the first base and was tagged out. The second and third girls made it to first base, but the second didn't get to the second base. 

_What pathetic weaklings,_ Rika thought as she stepped up to home plate preparing to kick. As the poorly tossed ball, bouncing once or twice, came toward her, she drew her leg back and launched her foot at the ball. It went sailing across the high-ceilinged room every girl turned her head upwards to see where it would land several danced around going to attempt to catch it 

"URG!" And hit Taichi in the face. 

Rika smirked as she ran around the bases and yelled, "Sorry Tai!" The brown-haired man stumbled around dazedly before falling promptly on his rear. The opposing team ran towards the ball, running over Tai in the process. They were too slow, however, and Rika round the third base for a home run. 

Rika dabbed the beads of sweat off her forehead with a towel before hopping in one of the school showers to rinse off. After dressing, she made her way out of the dressing room to find Taichi sitting in the wooden bleachers with an ice pack on his face. 

"Oi Rika, next time don't hit so hard oooo," Tai trailed off.

Rika hid a giggled behind her hand as Taichi stumbled getting up. 

"I just wanna go home," the bodyguard whined.

"I have detention, remember?"

"Aw man do you have to go? Can't we skip it?"

"No, if I skip detention this time, they'll just give me more tomorrow. I have to go to my locker, then we'll head down to the detention hall." 

Along the way, Ryo showed up to walk with Rika.

"Hey Rika! So how was your first day here?"

Rika rolled her eyes. "It was one of the most horrible experiences of my life."

"Really? Oh, well," he gave her a charming smile, "at least we met."

"Aren't you conceited? I don't care if I met you or not, you're just another parasite on my back. And don't you think you're laying it on a little thick?"

Ryo grinned and winked at her. "Most girls wouldn't know."

Rika began to say I'm not like most girls' but stopped herself. "Whatever"

"Ow Rika my face still hurts" Tai complained. 

"Stop your blubbering, I said I was sorry."

"Yeah, but—" he was cut off by the sound of a cell-phone ringing. He dropped the ice pack from his face and pulled out a phone. "Hello? (Pause) Yes, I understand. (Pause) Glad to talk to you too again. (Pause) Yeah, I'll tell her. We've got a study group to attend, so we'll be late. Four o'clock sound good? (Pause) See you then." 

"A study group to attend?" Rika quoted. "Who was that?"

"Your grandmother."

"What did _she_ want?" 

"I'll tell you later."

"You lied to her for me?" 

"Well, yeah I didn't think she wanted to hear about the fight you got into."

"Don't you ever think things through? How am I going to explain this?" She pointed to the scratch marks on her face. 

"Gym class?"

"I'm not supposed to be doing gym class, remember?"

"Er well, I dunno we'll think of something," Tai reasoned. 

Taichi held the door open while Rika and Ryo went through. 

In a random outburst, the detention teacher seemed to spurt fire behind him and loom over the two entering teens. "De~tention slips!" he roared over-dramatically.

Ryo and Rika exchanged looks and sweat-dropped. "We don't have any" Ryo answered for both of them. 

"Then what are you doing here?" he continued to roar. "Get out!" Not wanting or caring to argue, both teens exited the room. 

"The principle forgot to give us the detention slips," Rika explained to Taichi, who was standing outside the room. 

"Okay, well your ride isn't coming for an hour, so why don't you head down to the library to do homework?" suggested the brown-haired man. "I'm going to get some food"

Rika rolled her eyes and sighed. "I suppose you're going to tell me where the library is," Rika stated to Ryo expectantly.

He grinned, "I'll walk you down there."

_Great just great this is_ just _what I need._

"Good thing the principle didn't hand us those slips, huh?" Ryo commented lightly. 

"It really doesn't matter to me. It's either stuck with you there or stuck with you here."

Surprising Rika, Ryo laughed. "Well You know what, your bodyguard reminds me an awful lot of the main character of digimon, Tai they even have the same names kind of."

Rika thought about her mentor if he grew his hair longer like the digimon character and wore those goofy goggles he wore on the weekends he might just stand a resemblance. "So what?"

"I don't know" Ryo smirked and scratched the back of his head. "You're not exactly what I expected."

Rika growled softly, "How many times am I going to tell you? _Never_ assume things about me. I'm not perfect and I don't want to be." 

Ryo was taken aback by his companion's statement. _She doesn't want to be perfect? What's that supposed to mean?_ He thought in confusion. He glanced at her sideways as they continued to walk the hallways. She was beautiful, of course, even when wearing unflattering clothing. Her clear and pale skin, full pink lips, and fiery red hair made her look well, striking. If she had been a random person in a crowd, she would indefinitely turn heads. 

"See something you like?" she sneered, obviously catching his stare.

"You know, a lot more people would like you if you weren't so rude and snappy," he glared at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Rika seethed sarcastically. "Did I hurt your feelings?"

_How can she be like that? She's so stubborn!_ "Here's the library." He showed her to the door and began to open it, before noticing the note on the door. He read aloud, "For the first week of the second semester, the library will be closed for meetings of the school board. From the Administrative Board of Education." 

"So does that mean we can't get in?" Rika asked harshly.

"I suppose so If you'd like, I'll walk with you to the cafeteria to meet your bodyguard" Ryo suggested.

"Well all right. But don't get any ideas," she warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Taichi plunked his quarters in the vending machine and selected the numbers for the chocolate covered rice ball. He nearly drooled as the rice ball was moved forward with the metal rings on the inside. Unfortunately for Tai, the snack's plastic wrap caught on the edge, which prevented it from falling. "Noooo!" he shouted, completely crestfallen. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, he bumped the side of the vending machine to attempt getting the treat down. Failing, he stuck his hand through slot to collect the food and reached up and grabbed it. As he pulled it down, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. 

"Need any help?" Sora giggled. Taichi grinned and shook his head no, then pulled out the rice ball. 

"Got stuck," Tai explained smiling. Sora shook her head good-naturedly as the man stood up to confront her. "So, Sora—"

"Taichi, you want to do something this Saturday?" 

"That'd be great," Tai said warmly, making the crimson-haired teacher blush. 

"Tai! The library was closed," Rika called out, entering the cafeteria with Ryo.

"Well I suppose I could call your grandmother and tell her to come early"

"Why is _she_ coming?" she asked shortly. 

"Mrs. Nonaka had a spur-of-the-moment fashion shot in Paris, so you'll be staying with your grandmother until she returns," he informed. 

"Er Rika, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Ryo told the fuming girl. 

"Fine, whatever," she gritted through her teeth. When Ryo left, Sora bid her farewells and left also. "Why does she have to go and ruin my life!?" Rika cried out to the empty, echoing cafeteria. "I can't take it, Tai! I just can't!"

"Rika," Tai said softly, embracing the young girl, "not now. You need to be strong."

Rika quivered and looked through unshed tears. "You should call now." She left Tai's hold and sat down on the nearest seat. 

_"I'm not perfect and I don't want to be."_

Her words ran through Ryo's head as he listened to her just outside the cafeteria. She was cruel and tempered, but he knew there was something else in her. Something he planned to figure out. 

_I'll know your secrets soon enough, Rika Nonaka,_ he thought walking out to his car.

Rika banged her head into the soft pillow over and over. "When will this nightmare END?" she screamed into the digimon-pillow-cased cushion. 

"Sweetie?" Rika's grandma asked tentatively. 

"What?" she answered with her voice muffled by the pillow. 

"I thought you might like some tea I made. I brought some bread fresh from the oven too!" she smiled.

"Oh um, thanks," Rika replied quietly. Her grandmother placed the tray on Rika's bedside drawers.

"Do you like the new sheets?" she asked cheerfully. "I saw them in the store and since you were into the digimon or whatever they might be, I bought them for your bed here."

Rika gave her maternal grandmother a small, reserved smile. "I like them, glad you picked them up for me."

"No trouble at all!" she stated while leaving the room.

The strawberry-haired teen grabbed the mug of tea and drank some of it. _She pretends she understands pathetic._ She shook her head. _At least she's a trustworthy care_

Sighing, she finished eating and flopped onto her bed. "This has got to be one of the longest days in history."

Junbug: Lol, I wouldn't have expected any less from you!  
Arabella Silverbell: Glad you like it! ^_^  
Baby Angel Wings: Okay, I'll be sure to do that.  
DBZstar: Lol, read the 2nd chapter first? Well, they haven't exactly met before, I guess I should've made that clearer. Glad you're enjoying it!  
Midnight: I like Taichi as her bodyguard too hehehe   
Koji Imate: They are mean, aren't they? I thought the character was a little weak, but she served her purpose *cackles quietly* mwahahaha  
Silver sunlight: Thanks! I like your penname by the way, it's cool!  
Riah-chan: Glad you like it!  
Nicole: Arigato!  
PaJamas: Gracias!  
Endless Rain: Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it!  
Sweetpea: Thanks!  
Hoobastanker: ^_^ Happy you like it!  
DinsFire: You're a Zelda fan too? *grins* Yay for blonde elfins! Thanks!  
Fallon: Thank you!  
Mika aka Digiberry: Thanks for the encouragement!   
Sonydjsnmix: Well, lol, here's the second time!  
C Queen: Glad you like it!   
Saiyan Warrior Princess: (*grins* I like your penname! Yay for DBZ!) Thanks!  
Asira: Wow! Thanks! ^_^

Thanks for all the reviews ya'll!—I'm a Texan, I'm allowed to say ya'll Sorry I hadn't gotten this up faster, but once ff.net went down and began giving me grief, I couldn't get it up. I should have the fourth chapter up soon.  
~TF tainted_fire@hotmail.com

**NOTICE:** Is Ryo out of character? Please tell me if he is. Truth be told, I hated 03 for the longest time until I saw the last episode with Ryo and Rika (I had seen Rika before and was like "Who the hfil is he?") making eyes at each other or whatever So, naturally I had to read fics to figure out his character. If someone would email me describing his personality on the show, I would. I will er, aw hell, I'll give you the next chapter in advance. Sound good? 


	4. Chapter 4

Run(A)Way  
  
By: Tainted Fire  
  
-Chapter Four-  
  
Rika wolfed down the toast, eggs, and greasy bacon sitting before her. "Rika, mind your manners," her grandmother chided. Rika scowled and paused, a strip of bacon hanging half way out her slightly ajar mouth.  
  
"Why does it matter?" she said through the bacon, "Its not like I care."  
  
"Well dear, for a young super-model, you must set examples."  
  
Rika rolled her eyes while finishing the bacon. "Examples for who? The brainless, preppy girls that think they're too good for normal people? I don't think so. I also don't care what they think or who they follow."  
  
"Rika!" two voices squealed.  
  
"Oh no, not this too," the redheaded girl muttered under her breath.  
  
"Rika Nonaka," one of them scolded, "you should not be eating that! Do you know how many calories are in that meal? You could gain some extra pounds, and you don't want that!"  
  
Rika rolled her eyes. "Yolei, I could really care less."  
  
Yolei stuck out her lip and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "I'm your eating consultant. I know what's best for you, considering your career."  
  
"I still don't care. And as of Monday, three days ago, I took a leave from my career, as you put it."  
  
"Aw Rika, don't be so hard on Yolei! She really does know what's best!" the other woman said airily as she swept the partially eaten plate of food away to the sink.  
  
"Mimi, give that here. I'm still hungry," Rika complained. A round piece of fruit came sailing at her and with quick reflexes, she caught it in front of her face. "What's this?"  
  
"A grapefruit," Yolei answered, "that'll be the rest of your breakfast. Eat up!"  
  
Rika growled and sneered at the piece of fruit as if it were her enemy. "Rika, I'll be in your room, laying out your clothes for today!" the fashion consultant said while walking in the direction of Rika's room.  
  
"Mimi! Don't do that!" Rika protested and began to get up, only to be pushed back in the seat by the violet-headed woman.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Mimi knows what she's doing, just like I know you need to finish your breakfast."  
  
Rika glared at the woman sitting across the table from her. "What are you two doing here? It's bad enough having Taichi follow me around school--"  
  
"That's why we're here!" Yolei interrupted a bit too cheerfully for Rika's liking. "I'm going to go with you to make sure you eat right and Mimi's on a mission from the agents to see what high school kids are actually wearing these days." Rika's face was a mask of disbelief.  
  
It's only been three days! Thursday for crying out loud! And they send in more people to make me feel abnormal! What was I thinking? I can't ever get away from this unreal perfectionist nightmare.  
  
Taichi came bounding down, already in his black suit, with a silly grin on his face. "Morning all!" He plopped himself in his seat and began scarfing his plate of eggs, bacon, toast, and grapefruit. Yolei cocked her head to one side as she watched in amazement how quickly he finished. "Wow! That was great!" he grinned and wiped his mouth with the pale blue napkin on the side of his empty plate.  
  
Rika raised an eyebrow, but kept said nothing, as she was used to Tai's eating habits. "I'll be in my room, changing into whatever monstrosity of an outfit Mimi has picked out for me."  
  
As she entered her room, she found a lavender-colored gift bag sitting on top of her messy bed. "I got you something! I really hope you like it!" Mimi gushed enthusiastically.  
  
Hoping it would be pink or frilly, Rika took out the white tissue paper and pulled out a shirt with the character Mimi (funny how Mimi chose Mimi, she thought absently) and the digimon-partner to Mimi, Palmon. "Thanks Mimi," she said in a near whisper.  
  
"Hey girl, no problem! Anyway, Palmon is the best out of them all," Mimi commented while walking out the door and winked.  
  
How did she.? Instead of pondering on it, the teenager just laughed and got dressed.  
  
"YOU'VE GOT FIVE MINUTES RIKA!" Taichi yelled up the stairs to Rika. She finished readying herself and found the four adults waiting at the door.  
  
"Good-bye Rika, have a good day at school!" her grandmother fared. She kissed Rika on her cheek and pushed her out the door with the two consultants and bodyguard in tow.  
  
"Where's the limousine?" Rika asked, noting the absence of the overly large black car from the gravely driveway.  
  
Mimi gave her a victory sign and replied, "I'll be driving today!" It was then Rika saw the red convertible sitting next to the house. "I just got it yesterday, I really wanted a fun car!" Taichi grinned and jumped into the passenger seat in the front.  
  
"Waa-hoo!"  
  
Rika shook her head good-naturedly and climbed in the back seat, then was accompanied by Yolei. "Okay Rika, you absolutely have to give us the scoop on everyone!"  
  
"Everyone?" Rika asked.  
  
"As in, you know, you're friends," Mimi put in.  
  
"I don't have any friends," Rika told them darkly.  
  
"Oh sure you do!" Taichi offered. "There's Jeri, and Takato, and Ryo--"  
  
"Ryo is NOT my friend. Jeri, maybe. Takato and Henry I can tolerate. Kenta and Kazu are too busy admiring you or that git Ryo for me to even care."  
  
"Oo! Tell us about Ryo!" Yolei pushed.  
  
"He's annoyingly perfect, thinks he's 'all that' and I. Hate. Him. Got it?"  
  
Mimi glanced at Rika through the rearview mirror, then at Yolei, and they both giggled. "Got it Rika!" they chorused through twittering. Mimi changed the gears on the car and shouted out of glee as she sped up onto the highway. Rika's hair came undone in the whipping wind as the car sped on the road. Grunting in annoyance as the hair tie fluttered behind her, she chose to ignore it and turned her attention to the three around her who were whooping happily. And as she joined their laughing merriment, she came to a conclusion.  
  
Her family wasn't back where her rooms were. It was right there, in that instant, with three people not even related to her. A surge of warmth coursed through her and Rika knew that they thought of her as fondly as she thought of them.  
  
The feeling left Rika wondering why she didn't see it before. They weren't just doing their jobs, they were enjoying watching a young girl grow under their guidance and care.  
  
*Is not pleased with how the chapter came out* Well, I really didn't want to have Rika too out of character, but it seemed logical that she care about someone like she cared about Renamon.  
  
Baby Angel Wings: Okay, thanks for the bit of info. Endless Rain: hehe, well sugar never hurt anyone! ~_^ Thanks! Asira: Hey cool! A fellow Texan! Glad you like! Akiyama: Thanks for the advice! I'm glad you corrected me with the 03 thing (and using Star Trek-hehe live long and prosper! Spock: I shall do neither. Oh man! I loved that episode ^^' heh) Apocolypse: Hope you got your nap *grins* Fiery-chan: hehe Thanks! C.G.: Thanks! Lol, I like my title too. Rhiannon Nokimo: Gracias! *grabs a Ryo and gives it to Rhiannon* for you! Hehe Kira Yanami: Thanks!  
  
I would also like to ask if anyone would mind me hooking up Matt and Mimi (Mimato) and/or Yolei and someone-I really prefer Daiyako and Kouyako over Kenyako, but if you guys tell me to write it Kenyako or nothing at all, I'll do so. 


	5. Chapter 5

Title:Run(A)Way   


**Pre-Chapter A/N:** Well, it took forever, ne? My apologizes.

**Beta-Reader:** Shana 

****

**Run(A)Way**

****

**-Chapter Five-**

The fashion consultant parked her flashy, new car in the empty parking space and turned off the ignition. Rika stepped out of the car, her spirits lightened and ready to take on whatever might be thrown her way. As Mimi locked the car and turned around, a slight frown tugged at her pink-glossed lips and she pulled out a miniature brush and stood behind Rika, tugged through the wind-blown tangles. 

"Honestly, Rika, I don't know _what_ you'd do without me!" Mimi exclaimed good-naturedly. Yolei giggled behind her hand and Tai grabbed Rika's messenger-bag backpack from the car and hopped over the side. "Careful Taichi! Wouldn't want you to fall and smudge up my brand new car," Mimi teased lightly. The bodyguard grinned before straightening out his black suit and pushing his darkened sunglasses up the bridge of his nose. 

"Rika, catch," he warned, tossing her backpack to the teen. She scooped down to catch it, untangling Mimi's brush from her hair. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Rika saw the brunette dive for her hair once again, and ducked out of the way, avoiding further prepping. 

Yolei let out a short squeal and pointed at the students beginning to mill around the courtyard. "Look! People are already coming in! Let's go check out their styles," the lavender-headed girl pointed out. 

Rika fell back with her bodyguard and whispered, "Translation: Let's go _judge_ and _critic_ their styles…"

Taichi snickered behind his hand and fell into a professional walk next to the teen celebrity. 

- - - - -

"Ryo!" 

He flipped around the picnic bench to see Jeri, Kenta, and Kazu racing towards him. "Hey guys, how's it going?"

"Great!" Kazu started. "We just went by the magazine rack, and guess who got the latest issue of Digimon Collectors? That's right, buddy! Kazu's gonna whoop you up!"

Kenta rolled his eyes. "Like _that_ will ever happen," he muttered.   

"Hey, a guy can dream!" Kazu retorted back.

Ryo laughed. "And how did you get stuck with these two, Jeri?"

"Oh," she giggled, "I wanted to get my magazine." She held out the teen-girl directed magazine showing him the front cover. He took it out of her hands lightly, noting Rika was on the front cover. His chestnut eyes roamed over article over Rika and the pictures of the stunningly beautiful model. He stopped on one particular close-up of her face, her hair down and face painted in the sponsored make-up. At first glance, one would look at her and think nothing other than she was wonderfully gorgeous; however, after knowing her, even if it were only a few days, Ryo looked at the violet colored irises and found slight icy chips of blue cold and detached from the camera, the flashy smile not quite reaching her eyes.

Jeri looked at Ryo's facial expression change, what from, she wasn't certain; however, something about that moment, Jeri couldn't dismiss. Before she could think about it, however, Takato ran up panting, his shirt wrinkled and hair half combed. 

"Hey guys!" he managed between breaths. Jeri rolled her eyes, as Takato was notorious for waking up late and having to rush to get to school on time. "What are you looking at Ryo?" the teen asked as he examined his friend's intense gaze on the magazine. 

Ryo glanced up, bewildered as if he were pulled out of a reverie, and handed Jeri her magazine. "Just taking a look at Jeri's magazine," he said, smiling as an attempted cover-up. 

Kazu raised his eyebrows in curiosity, taking interest in the recent actions and stopping his debate with Kenta. "And what, pray tell, would interest you in _Jeri's_ magazine?" He snatched the open page, which was still open when Ryo gave Jeri it back. "You were…" he trailed off and Ryo looked at the dewy grass, a faint blush touching his tanned skin. "DUDE! Ryo's got a _crush_ on _Rika_," Kazu spat accusingly. Even at eighteen, Kazu had a fetish about girls (Jeri was constantly trying to get him to date one of her friends, then would get frustrated when he turned the friend down and told him he was gay since he didn't like dating girls; which, wasn't the case… really…). [--- Lol, okay. So I've been reading too much Harry Potter slash (which is their equivalent of yaoi). Just take that last part with a grain of salt.] 

"No, I don't," Ryo scoffed, raising an eyebrow. "And what would lead you to think that?"

He shrugged and grinned as if he knew something. Suddenly, Jeri gasped and pointed an index finger toward the enlarged group Rika was with. 

"That's… that's Mimi Tachikawa and Yolei Inoue!" she squealed in delight.

"Huh?" Takato raised question. "Who?"

"Mimi Tachikawa and Yolei Inoue! The brunette is the fashion consultant of Rika, Mimi Tachikawa and the purple-haired woman is Yolei Inoue, Rika's dietitian!" 

"Really?" Kenta asked feigning interest while flipping pages of his magazine. 

"I love Ms. Tachikawa'swork and same with Ms. Inoue's!" Jeri confessed openly. 

- - - - - 

Rika's gaze found itself on the group of people she knew best at the school and grinned at the sight of them. Yolei glanced back at the redhead and followed her stare to the small group of friends.

"Do you know them, Rika?" Yolei questioned.

"Yeah, sort of," she admitted. Rika watched Yolei as she cast a calculating watch at them, then turn to her. Rika almost felt nervous. 

_Wait a minute, wait a minute. Why should I care about her approval of them anyway? I'll make friends—I'll talk to whomever I choose,_ Rika thought indecisively.

"They look nice," Yolei finally stated. "Let's go meet them. We can get information from the girl in the group about where she shops, I like her style." She gave the model a bright smile and grabbed Mimi's arm directing her towards the company.

"Hey guys," Rika greeted nonchalantly. 

"Hi Rika!" Jeri chirped. The others greeted her in a similar manner.

"This is Mimi and Yolei," Rika briefly introduced. 

"Wow! I like your scarf!" Mimi exclaimed, picking up the piece of cloth wrapped around Ryo's neck. "Where'd you get it?"

"Uh… the mall?" he replied uncertain.

Mimi nodded curtly and pointed at Yolei. "Make a note:" Yolei pulled out a small notebook and pen from her handbag. "Winter scarves," she felt the cloth between her thumb and forefinger, "wool, worn." Yolei wrote down the information told to her before stashing the notebook away in the handbag. The brunette smiled down at a sitting Ryo. "Green's a good color on you." She moved on to Jeri. "Vests. Yolei, what do you think?"

"Vests are in, not patterned though. We should invest," she giggled, Taichi looked up from his glasses at her. "Get it? In_vest_?" she giggled more, the stopped abruptly. "Well, _I_ found it amusing. No patterns, plain or stripes, but not on Rika--"

"I'm on a _sabbatical_ anyway," Rika grit out, slightly annoyed. 

"Oh! Right, sorry about that…" Yolei trailed off, avoiding eye contact.

"It's… it's all right," the redhead replied hesitantly.

Ryo stared at her in curious wonder. _Could she be different around these people? What's fake with her? Who is the_ real _Rika Nonaka?_ But, of course, the question that plagued him most was: _Why am I so drawn to her to figure out what's beneath the surface?_ Rika turned her head and caught his gaze, holding it unnoticed by the others as Yolei and Mimi flitted around making notes and comparisons, except for Taichi. He watched from behind his darkened shades the interaction between the two, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips, and a renewed hope that Rika would escape the isolated world she created for herself to find a lighter dimension with friends who would see past the image of fame. 

The ten-minute bell tore the two confused teenagers away from the stupor and pushed them forcefully back into reality.

"We should get going. Calculus is on the other side of the school," Ryo reminded. The group became smaller as people spread out for their homeroom classes. While entering the Calculus class, they heard a squeal of delight from their teacher.

"Mimi? Yolei?"

"Sora?" they chorused in question.

"Mimi! Yolei!"

"Sora!" The three females grasped each other in hugs and stood back to talk and titter on as if they were old friends.

"…Do they know each other?" Rika asked Tai.

"Heh… yeah…"

"Oh my! I had no idea you were--!" Sora exclaimed unfinished. "This is so amazing!"

Mimi giggle frivolously, "It's like it was _destiny_!"

Yolei shot her arm up in the air, index finger extended. "Perfecto!"

Taichi coughed, bringing them back from their reverie, reminding Sora that she needed to begin the class. 

"Um… well, go ahead and grab those empty desks to sit next to Rika. We'll talk after the class is over."

As Sora taught the lesson for the day, reviewed the quiz material, and talked endlessly about a subject very uninteresting; Mimi, Yolei, and Taichi all fell asleep, Tai and Yolei snoring rather loudly.

Sora rolled her eyes and said, "Rika, wake them up. It's okay they're here, but they're snoring is disrupting." Rika poked Mimi, who jumped in surprise, then rubbed her eyes. She did the same to her bodyguard and food consultant; however, neither was roused. 

"Tai!" Sora shouted, startling the students. "TAI!" No response. "YOLEI!" She sighed in resign, then pointed to a rather long equation on the board. "Who can tell me what the answer is?"

Without warning, both Tai and Yolei shot up awake, saying, "42!"

"Well, they're awake now…" Mimi muttered. "But I don't think the 42 answer will work this time, guys."

Sora raised her eyebrows and laughed, "It is! I can't believe it!"

Rika sighed in frustration, pondering the quandary that was her 'family' and their unknown past.

"Hey, Rika," Ryo whispered while Sora was still laughing, and the rest of the class murmuring about the strange behavior of their teacher.

"What is it?" she whispered back.

"Me and the gang were going to go to the arcade this afternoon, want to come?"

As a pleasant feeling flooded her from the invitation, she nodded, previous thoughts of Mimi, Yolei, and Tai abandoned.

- - - 

_Chapter Four:_

Anatra: Hehe, I like Kouyako too, and _I_ still stand with my opinions on Mimato ;P.

SunFloramon: Thanks! Glad you like it!

SWP: Sorry it was short… 

KaYuTa: lol, all right, no advice from you. Glad you like it!

Fiery-chan: lol, there's really a Mimi shirt? I did that simply on a whim! *must find Mimi shirt*

Chibi Mei Chan (x2): Ha! Losers at Bandai… like Matt would ever be an astronaut… honestly, that ending was so wrong…// I think I'm going to have Kari be something different than a teacher at that school. If I have too many of the digi-destined at that particular school, it'd be kind of repetitive.

Arabella Silverbell: Lol, I'm glad you're easy to please. Free reign of couples, eh? mwahhaahaha… *cough, hack, wheeze*

Endless Rain: *glomps Endless Rain* You picked Daiyako! squee! I'm not the only one that likes this couple! Score! 

Asira: Yeeeessss… a bridging chapter… that's what we'll call it *looks around shiftily* lol, thanks.

DarkShadow9247: Will do.

Mika aka Digiberry: Well, Mimi's not with anybody so, Mimato avoided. I'm glad you like it!

RyoCrimson: Yes, this is an alternate dimension fic.

Silver sunlight: I hope it'll kick ass ^^

Hanway: No! Criticize me! Criticize me! I'm glad you think I did well with the characters, however I want to know what you have to say. As I said before, I haven't seen many of the Tamers episodes, so I need to know if I'm doing all right. As for the plot, it's going to get somewhere eventually. ^^'

Lady Tskuya: *sigh* I miss the old ones too. Glad you like!

animegurlie45: Will do!

Demon Wolf: ^^ I'm happy you like it!

I am I: I'd tell you what happens next… but then what would the fun in that be? mwahhaaha…

Adam (x3): Thanks! But sorry, no Kenyako.

- - -

Because of the chapter five reviews mainly being votes, I only stuck a few notes from people who said something I felt the need to respond to.

Lady Espelle: Yeah, I think the original groups aren't going to be the better ones, it's just they're there and something will happen to them. (Like in 02 where the older destined weren't able to help much except advice and whatnot.)

butterfinger: I believe you misread the note. It said something like: Because it's a Ryuki, I wouldn't be focusing much on Taiora. 

*cough* Anyhoo, I've decided to make it go into the digital world. Again, my apologizes for this taking so long. Every time I would want to write I couldn't and when I should've written on it, I couldn't get into it. As for the short, abrupt ending… I couldn't go on much longer without going into other things I was hoping to leave for the next chapter. And I think I confused Kenta and Kazu with each other. Stupid 'k' names… grr… 

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! 

~TF

[tainted_fire@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:tainted_fire@hotmail.com



End file.
